


I'll Love You No Matter What

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cute, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Crush, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mullets, Romance, Season/Series 04, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And I'll love all of you too. Even when we're apart. (Or, Lance comes to a realization when Keith leaves to join the Blades. He has to say something before it's too late. But Keith being Keith sort of...um, takes it in a different direction than originally planned).Oneshot/drabble





	I'll Love You No Matter What

"Keith! Listen, man, there's something I gotta tell you, okay?"

Keith Kogane turned around with a sigh. He was tired--that bone-numbing tired that you got when you just wanted the day to be over. He didn't want to leave Voltron or his friends but no matter what the universe mattered more. Why did he in particular feel so strongly about this? Maybe because he'd grown up essentially an orphan. And if he could keep that from happening to anyone else, human and alien alike, he'd die to ensure it. 

"What is it?" He said, arms crossed, to Lance. "I've got to go." 

"I love you no matter what." Lance blurted out. His dark eyes were wide, cheeks flushed a little, hands balled up at his sides. "Even when we're apart. Okay?" He'd been wanting--no, needing--to say that for awhile now. It had almost been too late. 

Silence. Dead. Silence. 

"...does that mean that you'll admit to loving my mullet? And how much you'll miss seeing it around the Castle of Lions?"

Lance almost sobbed then. Classic Keith. He wasn't even mad, to tell you the truth. Because he was tired too. 

"Well yes, but Keith, you're really pushing this conversation in a different direction that I originally planned for it to go..."

"Yeah, I know."

They stood sort of awkwardly, silently. Keith really did have to go soon. He leaned in and kissed Lance's lips quickly. It was a nice kiss, genuine, and Lance liked it--but before he could say anything, anything at all to him, Keith was gone again. 


End file.
